


Ansia in un colpo di pistola

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Colpo di pistola.Un proiettile scagliato a velocità impressionante, fulmineo e pericoloso, verso l’obiettivo, qualunque esso sia.Uno sparo rumoroso e preciso, che esplode nell’aria, rimbomba tutt’intorno, disturba l’udito e fa vibrare il petto dall’ansia e dalla paura.[Avviso che il finale della one-shot rimane in sospetto per lasciare ansia, dato che il prompt è "ansia"]





	Ansia in un colpo di pistola

Colpo di pistola.  
Un proiettile scagliato a velocità impressionante, fulmineo e pericoloso, verso l’obiettivo, qualunque esso sia.  
Uno sparo rumoroso e preciso, che esplode nell’aria, rimbomba tutt’intorno, disturba l’udito e fa vibrare il petto dall’ansia e dalla paura.  
Gli fa vivere un’esperienza sconcertante e traumatica che spera non si ripeti mai, mai più nella vita.  
Nel preciso momento in cui percepisce quel rumore molesto, Matthew sgrana gli occhioni blu tappandosi impulsivamente le orecchie con le manine, ritraendosi impressionato e spaesato.  
Si accorge che il suo cuore batte a un ritmo forsennato, sembra quasi che voglia uscire dal petto per quanto corre veloce e il respiro diviene irregolare. Non ne vuole sapere di emettere alcun suono, è troppo paralizzato per muoversi, non riesce a pensare lucidamente con la testa, si trova in una situazione spinosa e non sa come uscirne, come trarsi in salvo. Tuttavia, la salvezza si presenta prima di quanto immagini.  
Una mano si appoggia rassicurante sull’irrigidita spalla sinistra a ricordargli di non essere solo in quel frangente, in quel determinato ambiente. Il gesto, per quanto positivo, lo induce a sussultare e a rannicchiarsi ancora di più su se stesso, mugolando per lo spavento che non gli è per nulla passato, per l’ansia che lo attanaglia.  
«Mattie, insomma, che ti prende?» gli domanda perplessa una vocina infantile, quella di suo fratello Alfred, mentre la povera spalla gli viene sbatacchiata qua e là dallo stesso. «Come puoi reagire così di fronte alla scena di un film?!» si stupisce, confuso.  
«M-m-m-ma Al, ha-hanno sparato al protagonista! È una cosa terribile da vedere!» si giustifica Matthew, tutto tremante.  
« _Shh_ , fate silenzio, qui c’è gente che vuole seguire la storia in santa pace!» vengono rimproverati dalla persona che è seduta proprio dietro Alfred, nella penombra della sala, chiaramente infastidita dai loro sussurri concitati.  
«Okay, okay, _sorry_! Comunque, Mattie, il protagonista è eroico proprio come me, ci vuole ben altro per toglierlo di mezzo. Non devi preoccuparti, se la caverà sicuramente!» assicura, sempre bisbigliando, battendosi un pugno sul petto.  
Matthew annuisce, deglutisce più volte e cerca di dargli ascolto, concentrandosi sul resto della proiezione dentro a un cinema di periferia.  
Alfred Jones e Matthew Williams sono due ragazzini orfani, dodici anni il primo e undici il secondo, figli della stessa madre, con padri diversi, ma a loro poco importa, dato che non ne hanno alcun ricordo.  
Sanno soltanto che sono tutti morti in un incidente aereo, una colluttazione accidentale che se li è portati via, che li ha fatti volare in cielo come gli angeli.

 

« _Pss_... Mattie, sei ancora sveglio?» prova speranzoso in un sussurro concitato, gli occhi aperti nella penombra e fissi al soffitto della camera condivisa, le mani incrociate sotto la nuca e sopra il cuscino.  
Alfred, quando non riesce a dormire, preferisce chiacchierare con il fratellino.  
«Mhmh...», l’altro ragazzino annuisce spostandosi leggermente, mentre lui sorride contento di saperlo, balza giù dal letto e si posiziona dietro di lui.  
«Me la prometti una cosa importante?» domanda, ansioso. Matthew apre i suoi occhi e si gira per cambiare fianco.  
«Non lo so, Al. Se si tratta di scavalcare il cancello arrugginito, arrampicarci sugli alberi come le scimmie o cacciarci un’altra volta nei guai con le tue follie, non sono sicuro di mantenere la promessa. Provo tanta paura quando ci sgridano, sto con l’ansia di essere sbattuto fuori!» gli confessa. «È successo persino oggi! Ho sbagliato a sgattaiolare fino al cinema con te!» lo accusa, con un piccolo broncio.  
Alfred fa spallucce. «Anche se fosse, non ci vedo nulla di male in tutte queste azioni…» mormora, prima di farsi serio e di chiudere a pugno la mano che aveva adagiato tra i loro volti quasi gemelli. «Ti importa davvero di questo squallido posto che è peggio di una prigione?! A me no. Qui ci impediscono di fare ciò che vogliamo, di dire ciò che pensiamo, di esternare ciò che sentiamo! Cercano in tutti i modi di soffocare il nostro desiderio di libertà e non mi stupirei se ci togliessero pure l’aria per respirare! Mattie, io non ci sto! Non ho intenzione di rassegnarmi, di sottomettermi ancora a lungo a questi malvagi tiranni, anzi farò il possibile per andarmene via e per trascinarti nella fuga con me, che la cosa ti piaccia o no. Io non ti abbandonerò mai!» riferisce, veloce come un fiume in piena e chiaro come il cristallo, poiché sente veramente sue quelle frasi appena pronunciate.  
Esse rispecchiano la realtà dei fatti, realtà semplice e al contempo dura da digerire.  
«Al... hai letto ancora i fumetti di nascosto, vero?» sospira il fratellino.  
«Già! Eheh... Però che posso farci, se sono più interessanti e coinvolgenti di quei libri noiosissimi sui quali ci costringono a studiare per tutta la mattina e nelle prime ore del pomeriggio!» esclama, mettendo il broncio.  
Matthew ride, dandogli ragione nel profondo di sé. Tuttavia, la cultura è importantissima e a lui piacerebbe diventare un adulto in carriera, nel suo futuro ideale, mentre Alfred... Beh, certamente ha più fantasia in merito a ciò che vorrebbe fare da grande.  
A suo parere, sarebbe perfetto come poliziotto: quale lavoro migliore per soddisfare quell’altissimo senso della giustizia, quell’altruismo un tantino esagerato, quel suo buon cuore, quell’ottimismo contagioso?  
«Se sei così sicuro che andremo via, allora resisti finché non troveremo il momento opportuno, poi potrai procurarti tutti i fumetti che desideri!» sussurra, poggiando la mano sopra la sua, cercando di sciogliere le dita serrate per non farsi prendere dall’ansia.  
È preoccupato, Matthew. In fondo non è mai stato un tipo molto ottimista, ha la sgradevole sensazione che nella loro vita qualcosa debba andare storto sempre.  
«Andrà tutto benissimo, Mattie! Fidati di me e confida nella nostra fuga eroica!» garantisce Alfred con un sorrisone positivo, spostando la mano per tirargli una guancia in una stretta che voleva essere rassicurante, come un buffetto affettuoso tra fratelli.  
Ecco, non ha ancora perso l’indistruttibile forza d’animo che lo anima, questo fa ben sperare veramente.  
I due orfanelli conversano allegramente per qualche altro minuto, finché entrambi non vengono finalmente colti dalla stessa stanchezza pesante.

*

Undici anni dopo.  
Eccolo, di nuovo, un colpo di pistola.  
Un proiettile scagliato a velocità impressionante, fulmineo e pericoloso, verso l’obiettivo.  
Uno sparo rumoroso e preciso, che esplode nell’aria, rimbomba tutt’intorno, disturba l’udito e fa vibrare il petto dall’ansia e dalla paura.  
La prima volta, dentro a un cinema di periferia, nella scena _clou_ di un film di cui non ricorda nemmeno il titolo, ne è rimasto molto impressionato e ha sperato di non doverne mai sentire uno nella vita vera.  
Tuttavia, a volte la realtà supera la fantasia.  
Talvolta, è più spregevole di alcuni individui che si incontrano per strada, è più spiazzante di un pugno inflitto in pieno scomodo. Lo paralizza, come fa l’ansia.  
E colpisce proprio il suo pilastro, una delle persone a cui tiene di più al mondo da quando era molto piccolo.  
Ha ferito il suo inimitabile, stupido, ottimista, solare e coraggioso fratello.  
Ha perso un numero incalcolabile di battiti, il suo cuore, quando il corpo robusto e ormai adulto, fasciato dalla divisa da poliziotto, si è schiantato al suolo.  
«A-Alfred… n-no…» riesce a sussurrare il ventiduenne, con la mano che indugia sulla camicia, mentre una sensazione di gelo opprimente gli si stringe intorno al cuore, mentre le lacrime fuoriescono dagli occhi chiari, lucidi e atterriti.  
«D-dimmi che non sei morto… S-sei un eroe, no?» singhiozza Matthew, compiendo piccoli passi incerti, come se tenesse la stessa camminata pesante di uno che ha percorso molti chilometri senza mai fermarsi a riposare un singolo istante.  
La patina intorno agli occhi rende tutto nebuloso e sfuocato, persino la sua mano tesa verso il fratello sembra apparentemente immobile.  
Non sa dove sia fuggito quell’essere miserabile che ha premuto il grilletto contro suo fratello, ma al momento non gli importa, se ne occuperanno gli altri agenti lanciati al suo inseguimento dopo il terribile momento.  
Tutto ciò che gli deve interessare è verificare se Alfred respiri, se sia ancora vivo.  
Conta solo questo. Ansia.  
Conta solo questo. Attesa.  
Conta solo questo. Speranza.  
“ _Ci vuole ben altro per toglierti di mezzo. Te la caverai sicuramente, Al... vero? Non puoi lasciarmi in questo modo, no, non puoi andartene anche tu!_ ”.

 

°°  
1362 parole.  
Ottava settimana, Missione 5, Prompt “Ansia”.  
Breve Slice of life AU. Ovviamente fra le prime scene e l’ultima c’è un salto temporale. La fine rimane in sospeso per lasciare anche chi legge nell’ansia per il personaggio: vivrà? Morirà?


End file.
